steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
A Diamond With A Flaw, A Pebble Without Imperfection
Synopsis In Tao Gems, White Aquamarine and Yellow Diamond duel. When White Aquamarine fails, Black Laced Onyx requests a duel from her. Plot White Aquamarine trembled at the sight of the Diamond. She was dizzy. Was she really going to get shattered...? She remembered once more that Charoite said that she was the strongest Diamond in the world. After seeing her effect on the Pearls and not giving a care about any other Diamond, she realized that it's true. "So, are we going to fight? I'm not sparing you regardless, so you might as well fight..." Yellow Diamond said to her. She looked at White Aquamarine and said, "It's going to be fun seeing your glorious gem as a pile of shards." White Aquamarine trembled. She twirled and said, "T-Tao!" She wanted to look confident in front of the enemy. Charoite just stood behind her. Yellow Diamond facepalmed and said, "Please actually fight me. I'm giving you time and this is how you repay me? Let's go." Yellow Diamond kicked White Aquamarine high into the air. She was up in the air, and she felt as if she was floating... until she began to fly down. She looked at the ground that was approaching her and she screamed. "Oh, you're so scared? I thought you were part of the Tao Gems! I'll deal with you as easily as I dealt with that Pearl!" White Aquamarine kept on falling. At this point, the impact would shatter her gem. She landed. That's when it happened. She flew in the air. She descended with ease. Yellow Diamond's jaw fell. White Aquamarine felt the same. "H-How?! You're just a flawed Aquamarine! You're not supposed to FLY!" "Hey, have you ever heard of the ancient proverb in China...? Let's switch the diamond and the pebble around: A diamond with a flaw is worth more than a pebble without imperfections. I call you a pebble because your brain is as small as one," White Aquamarine screamed. Yellow Diamond yelled the words, "I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" Yellow Diamond carried White Aquamarine's small body and kicked it high into the air. She jumped just as high and pushed White Aquamarine down. Her gem laid on the grass. "Y-Yellow Diamond, we can work this out! Don't shatter it!" Charoite yelped, trying not to get White Aquamarine in trouble. "It is too late, insignificant runt," Yellow Diamond said. "That Tao Gem has annoyed me for very long now, and it would serve well for me to get revenge. She prepared to step on the white aquamarine with her shoe when Black Laced Onyx appeared, his adz colored white stuck on White Diamond's arm. "Yin. Yang." Yellow Diamond turned around to see Onyx holding the base of the adz carefully. "Don't step on my friend, you demon," Black Laced Onyx told Yellow Diamond boldly. He actually looked confident, unlike White Aquamarine. "Oh, so you want to battle? That's the only way I won't, or at least, delay the process." Black Laced Onyx nodded, ignoring the fact that he was dealing with an almighty Diamond. Characters * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Charoite * Blue Pearl (mentioned) * Yellow Diamond Category:Enchi's Content